Recently, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have come to be widely used as light sources of illuminating devices. White light of an illuminating device using LEDs can be realized by a method of using LEDs of three different colors, that is, red, blue and green LEDs, or a method of using fluorescent substance that converts excited light emitted from blue LED to yellow light. Since white light of sufficient intensity is required of a light source for illumination, illuminating devices using a plurality of LED chips have been introduced to the market.
Patent Literature 1 mentioned below discloses, as an example of such illuminating device, a light emitting device in which a plurality of LED chips are mounted on a ceramic substrate. In the light emitting device, each LED chip is electrically connected to a line pattern for interconnection formed on the ceramic substrate through a bonding wire. The plurality of LED chips mounted on the ceramic substrate is sealed by a sealing body containing a fluorescent substance.